


Space Whales

by Philosophizes



Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Gen, LoSH Season 1, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot for Season 1- enjoy the xenobiology lesson contained within. Superman certainly didn't appreciate it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Whales

Superman wandered into the lab of Legion Headquarters one morning.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"The galaxy is moving into the average spring cycle," Brainy told him, looking up from his computer screen. "So all space vessels are required to maintain records of and avoid the migratory routes."

"Like planes being careful of bir-"

He paused.

"Wait. _Space vessels_ have to avoid migratory routes?"

Brainy nodded. "The whales are migrating from the Falaina system to the gravity well of Kitos. They'll pass right through the heaviest traffic routes of the United Planets-"

"Space whales?"

"Yes. They're quite endangered, you know. Careless flying and such. There was some hunting, but that was mostly by humans and the rest of the galaxy soon put a stop to it. Their numbers have grown over the years due to stricter regulations-"

"You're expecting _me_ to believe that there is such a thing as a _space whale?_ "

"Space whales. Plural."

"Brainy, things can't live in the vacuum of space-"

" _You_ can."

"That's not the point."

Brainy looked at him in mild disgust. "Space whales have an internal biology that functions on a mostly-untested energy that has basically unknown functions-"

"Space whales exist on mystery energy?"

He gave Superman a long look.

"Essentially."

"Anything _else_ you have to avoid?"

"The dragons are moving from Sárkány system through the Irulan system –Braal and Imsk always have a cease-fire around this time no matter what, to protect the dragons and hunt a few of the elderly ones- on their way to the planet Rimbor."

"And now you're going to try and convince me there is such a thing as _dragons_ , and dragons that live in _space_ , even."

"There are. They subsist on basic elements such as hydrogen, helium, carbon-"

"Really?"

"There are important hydrogen and helium vents on Rimbor where the dragons roost for the birthing season. They lay their eggs alternately on close-orbiting planets near hot suns or on outer planets or in deep space, depending on the species-"

"There are different _species_ of space dragon?"

"Please stop interrupting me. Yes, there are different species. There are the common Aurinko Dragons, which live near stars, and the deep-space Jega variety that prefer much colder climes, and the smaller Pamantul species that prefer to stay within systems-"

"And I suppose the _whales_ have different species, as well?"

"Oh yes. There is the Albastru whale, and the Gri whale, and the Suuri whale-"

"And I bet that there's even more things that migrate besides whales and dragons, right?"

"Would you _stop_ interrupting me? Yes, there are also the space bats to consider-"

" _Space bats!_ Okay, I have had enough of this!"

Brainy looked at him, perplexed. "What are you-"

"Look, you had me going for awhile with the space whales," Superman said. "And even the dragons seemed slightly believable- this _is_ the future, after all, and there _are_ aliens- but _space bats!_ _Really?_ "

"Yes, I have already said-"

"I am _done_ with this joke!"

He stormed out.

* * *

Imra stopped in a moment later. "What was that about?"

"I was explaining the necessities of avoiding the migratory routes of the different varieties of stellar creatures to Superman when he seemed to decide that I was pulling some sort of elaborate scam."

"Did you explain about the space bats?"

"I was attempting to when he decided I was being less than sincere. I did not even reach the pictures I had on hand."

"That's a shame. Space dragons are quite beautiful."

She paused. "What do you think he'll do when we have to pass through the migratory route of the Puainen Silli to get to our next mission? Those space herring can be rather nasty when disturbed."

"I have no doubt he will believe me then."


End file.
